A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and switches used for facilitating delivery of information packets and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices via communication networks such as IP and/or packet-based networks. Information pertaining to the transfer of data packet(s) and/or frame(s) through the network(s) is usually embedded within the packet and/or frame itself. Each packet, for instance, traveling through multiple nodes via one or more communication networks such as Internet and/or Ethernet can typically be handled independently from other packets in a packet stream or traffic. Each node which may include routing, switching, and/or bridging engines processes incoming packet(s) or frame(s) and determines where the packet(s) or frame(s) should be forwarded.
To transmit data stream(s) over a distance, a modern communications network may use a point-to-point connection between two peers or nodes to facilitate data transfers. For example, a typical point-to-point connection between network elements (“NEs”) or network peers (“NPs”) can be a group of fiber optical links managed by one or more optical protocols. For instance, Synchronous Optical Networking (“SONET”) or Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (“SDH”) are multiplexing protocols capable of facilitating data transfer between source node and destination node via a group of optical fibers using lasers or light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
To enhance reliability of a typical point-to-point network configuration, a backup cable or connection is employed wherein the backup connection takes over the responsibility of data transfer in the event that the primary connection fails. Switching from a primary connection to a backup connection, however, can take time and resources. For example, each side needs to renegotiate the protocol after the link is down and then up in a later time. Depending on applications, the process of renegotiation can consume time and render additional delay. As such, a conventional switchover from an active connection to a backup connection, overall network performance can be negatively impacted due to link renegotiations and packet re-sequencing.